


Вместе

by Madness_Of_Sheo



Category: Romance club - Fandom, Клуб романтики, Клуб романтики: Секрет небес
Genre: Angels, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_Of_Sheo/pseuds/Madness_Of_Sheo
Summary: То, что было после банкета.
Relationships: Ади/Сэми
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Вместе

Тонкие пальцы покрепче обхватили кружку, и юноша прикрыл глаза, раздумывая над сегодняшним днем. У демонов с ангелами сегодня чемпионат по Крылоборству. Из года в год демоны постоянно одерживали в нем победу, что не могло не огорчать ангелов. А сейчас еще и произошло несколько нападений, а одна Непризнанная и вовсе была убита. По школе ходили слухи о Мальбонте, что давало Сэми поводы крепко задуматься.

На плечо брюнета ложится рука, вырывая Сэми из раздумий.  
\- Доброе утро. - Немного улыбаясь говорит Ади, садясь рядом с ангелом. - О чем так задумался?  
Сэми лишь чуть улыбается и отрицательно качает головой, в пару глотков допивая свой чай.  
\- Ничего важного. - Он ставит кружку с чаем на место.  
\- Дай угадаю. Опять о нас? - Ади чуть усмехается, немного прищуриваясь.  
\- Верно. - Сэми отводит взгляд, чувствуя себя неловко, пока он врет возлюбленному, тем более в такой незначительной вещи. Но он ведь не хочет, чтобы Ади опять беспокоился и расспрашивал о его снах. Вдруг он решит, что он связан с Мальбонте? Да, он видел странные сны о каком-то кубке с кровью, но разве это играет какую-то роль? Сэми обязательно разберется в этом самостоятельно.  
\- И ты говоришь, что это "ничего важного"?  
\- Только не начинай опять. - Сэми фыркает, обратно усаживаясь рядом с демоном. - Я уже говорил, что не считаю наши отношения неважными. Но то о чем я думал, не стоит твоего внимания и заострения на этом.  
\- Ты, как всегда, красноречив. - Податливо ответил Ади, утыкаясь носом в щеку Сэми, а вторую руку кладя ему на колено. Из-за этого ангел дергается, но рыжеволосый его тут же удерживает. - Но я не услышал того, чего хотел.  
\- Я люблю тебя. - Отвечает Сэми, тепло улыбаясь и ласково целуя Ади в щеку. - Но нужно подготовиться к чемпионату. - Тут же продолжает он, убирая руку Ади и поднимаясь.  
\- Без обид, но ангелы же все равно постоянно проигрывают. Тем более у нас Люцифер. - Лениво растягивает парень, укладываясь на кровать соседа.  
\- А у нас Дино. - В тон ему отвечает Сэми, тут же хмурясь. - Ты разве хочешь чтобы мы поссорились? Если нет, то прекращай. Нам после этого еще на банкет.  
Ади лишь показательно цокает, поднимаясь с кровати.  
\- И я надеюсь, что не будет как в прошлый раз, и ты не напьешься вусмерть. - Продолжает свою недовольную триаду Сэми, параллельно этому доставая из шкафа свой костюм для чемпионата.  
\- Да ладно тебе, было весело. - Заявляет демон, тоже доставая свой костюм. Оба они участвуют уже не первый год, тем не менее, никогда не сражаются друг с другом. - Тем более, мы опять будем по разные стороны стола.  
\- Да. Но поверь мне, если что, я не побрезгую перейти на вашу сторону, чтобы отобрать у тебя лишний бокал глифта. - Глаза Сэми нехорошо сверкнули, на что Ади лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Хочешь уберечь демона от греха?  
\- Был бы от этого толк. - В тон ему ответил брюнет.  
\- Ну да. Сам же ты не против грешить со мной ночью, ангелочек.  
Сэми вспыхивает, и в Ади летит метко запущенная рубашка, на что тот лишь смеется.  
\- Дурак.

Чемпионат закончился для ангелов блестящей победой из-за того, что Люцифер замешкался в неподходящий момент, и на губах Сэми играла торжествующая улыбка, в то время как Ади сверлил взглядом практически каждого ангела из команды.

Вечер. Начало банкета. Мало кто позволяет себе общаться с противоположной стороной. Даже непризнанные переговаривались лишь между собой, чувствуя себя неловко.   
\- Хэй, Ади? - Вики осторожно тронула его за рукав. - Что произошло между вами с Сэми?  
Тот глянул на ангела, и наткнувшись на его взгляд, оба отвернулись.  
\- Я...не знаю. Так получается, что мы с ним всю жизнь по разные стороны баррикад. А пара должна быть по одну. - Демон чуть хмурится, спеша перевести тему. Ему явно неприятно говорить об этом.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы выпить за наших чемпионов и лидера? - Из-за стола поднялся ангел, приподнимая бокал с напитком. - Дино, ура!  
Все ангелы и кое-кто из непризнанных поддержали тост, когда все демоны хранили гробовую тишину.  
\- Вы разве нас не поздравите? - Этот же ангел повернулся к демонам. В ответ ему было лишь молчание. - Как жаль. Ангелы явно более благовоспитанны, чем демоны.  
Из-за стола поднялась Ости.  
\- Закрой рот! - Она передразнила его. - Ан-ге-лы.  
\- Удовлетворила свою сучью сущность?  
\- Ах ты...- Демоница вскочила, сжав кулаки.  
Ади поднялся следом, стараясь успокоить Ости.  
\- Вы нас провоцируете! - Зеленые глаза сверкнули гневом. Казалось еще чуть-чуть, и он бросится на ангела.  
\- Да вы же первые и начали! Мы устали терпеть ваши выходки! - Из-за стола вскочил еще один ангел. Ади поджал губы и перевел взгляд на Сэми. Тот молчал, глядя на возлюбленного. Перехватив его взгляд, брюнет едва заметно покачал головой, мол, не лезь, я прошу тебя.  
Люцифер, зашедший парой мгновений ранее тоже подал голос. Ади не стал слушать, и пользуясь начавшимся цирком (а другого слова, чтобы описать то, что началось после слов Люцифера, у Ади не было), поднялся из-за стола, направляясь к выходу. Сэми это заметил и тоже начал пробираться к выходу.  
До комнаты они дошли в полном молчании, явно не собираясь обсуждать произошедшее за весь день. Как только Ади вошел в спальню, то тут же упал на кровать, даже не раздеваясь. Сэми подошел и сел на краешек кровати.  
\- Я услышал то, что ты сказал Вики. - Тихо начал ангел. Ади сразу понял о чем он. - Случайно услышал. - Тут же как бы оправдываясь, сказал ангел. - Я просто хочу чтобы ты знал, что где бы мы не были, я всегда душой и мыслями за тебя, Ади. - Тепло продолжил Сэми, глядя на демона.  
Тот чуть улыбается, приподнимаясь на кровати.  
\- А я всегда за тебя. - Медленно отвечает он, беря ангела за руку. - Я очень тебя люблю, Сэми. И я не хочу, чтобы хоть что-то разлучало нас.  
Он улыбается, целуя брюнета в губы. Парень охотно отвечает на поцелуй, обвивая шею Ади руками. Но через несколько секунд отстраняется, когда в голову приходит одна назойливая мысль.  
\- Что такое? - Спрашивает Ади, заглядывая ангелу в глаза.  
\- Я должен кое-что проверить. - Отвечает Сэми, глубоко вздыхая. - Я быстро. Ты даже не заметишь, обещаю. - Он улыбается, целуя Ади в висок.  
\- Ладно. - Покорно отвечает демон, расслабленно улыбаясь. - Уверен, что сходишь один? - Сэми кивает, выходя из комнаты. Главное, что они оба помирились.


End file.
